Ryūken Senju
(千手竜弦,Senju Ryūken) is one of the major characters in the history of Konohagakure, was a jōnin level shinobi from Konohagakure and a prominent member of the Senju Clan. He was a member of the Konoha forces that fought during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). After the Second Shinobi World war (第二次忍界大戦, Dainiji Ninkai Taisen) he disappeared from the Village along with another shinobi, namely Kiba Uchiha. Ryūken went into hiding from the world and began living into shadows till the Fourth Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen). After coming to know about the whereabouts of Reikaigakure, Ryūken became furious and began his search for Kiba for some unknown reason. Background Ryūken Senju was born nearly in the same timeline as Kiba Uchiha, to a Senju couple in Konohagakure, and was their youngest son, with Ryuu Senju being the eldest. The two brothers like any other brothers would train together competing over who would be the strongest one, however the elder one, i.e, Ryuu would always be the victor of their spars. Ryūken was certainly not happy about the fact that his parents gave more importance to their first child and his elder brother, Ryuu. This unhappiness later manifests itself as sheer hatred for his own parents. As a child, he was idolized by others, seemingly a perfect ninja, owing to his skills. At the age of 9, Ryūken graduated from the Academy at the top of his class after only one and a half year, he mastered various jutsu's by the age of 10 and passed the Chūnin Exams at age of 13, he was shortly enrolled in ANBU in the near future and served them for a term of three and a half years before being promoted to Jōnin ranks officially, it was said that when he was 14 his capabilities greatly surpassed that of the ANBU captain and some Jōnin's themselves. However though being praised by all as the best of his generation, and a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept clan the Senju Clan, Ryūken was not certainly happy. Ryūken secretly learned about the secrets of the relationship between the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan, that in the past. Ryūken later ended up in an altercation with his father about the senseless killing of innocent children and the blood shed by the clan itself. Ryūken stated that a clan which itself has shed so much blood and slayed so many innocent people can never state that they have something called Will of Fire and referred the clan as a cursed clan. Ryūken also managed to figure out the Uchiha clan's greatest curse: the fact that they had a greater love than any other person which if lost would turn into bottomless feelings of despair awakening the Sharingan as a result. Ryūken further laid many researches about the two clans respectively and found out Uchiha Clan were actually the one who valued friendship over jutsu's which caused his anger to grow and develop slowly, and not to soon he became one of the sworn enemies of his own clan. Ryūken began to praise and follow Uchiha clan's curse of hatred. Though Curse of Hatred (憎しみの呪い, Nikushimi no Noroi), is an ideal of enmity that was said to have been passed down throughout the generations by the Uchiha clan's forefather to the members of his lineage. In spite of this he seemed to have posses it. When Ryūken was 17 he was promoted to Jōnin rank and soon was selected to be a member of the Konoha forces that fought during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). Ryūken has witnessed all the four great wars in past and this had greatly traumatized him and soon he turned a philanthropist, though for a short period of time. However his undying hatred for Kiba Uchiha caused him to abandon his so called "philanthropist like behavior". He began to hear of the prowess of a young Uchiha Teen who managed to survive the genocide of his clan by living in the high Alps of Yamagakure, in hearing of this teen he heard the stories and name that he began to build for himself as a Hunter of the Hidden Mountain village. After profiling his look based on the information gathered from other, he managed to track down the wily Uchihia, and challenged him to prove his title, and his so called given mantle to greatness being born into that clan. To which Raido obliged, and the two did battle. Ryūken as a genin was originally teamed up with Kiba Uchiha and , the team was originally led by Mushira Aburame, the team did multiple missions, which they completed at relative ease since the trio was extremely talented. His genin team was often referred as an elite squadron owing to their team work and skills. Not much is known about Ryūken's life after this, except for the fact yet he was devoted to his village but he deserted it without any apparent difficulty. However, before leaving he killed his own parents, some ANBU black Ops and physically tortured his brother, at some point he refereed his acts as a parting gift to the clan and the village. It is widely believed that Ryūken has been growing his hatred for his own clan and his former rival Kiba Uchiha, though the reason for hating the later is unknown till date. Life was never for the young Senju, for he had to live in a terrible condition and he was forced to live most of his life under the Shadow of his prodigious father and brother who were said to be even more talented than he was. Though, this statement has yet to be proved. To somewhat in past he invaded Taifūgakure and tried to capture it's Jinchūriki, Kūkan Mugetsu. However, with the combined efforts of Kūkan and Gyūki and he being protected by several village Jōnin's and the Kage himself, Ryūken was forced to retreat. Personality Initially Ryūken was depicted as a highly intelligent, capable, kind and calm individual, who was never interested in personal gain, caring more about his family, friends and eventually the village. Who took proud on his lineage and wanted to emulate his brother. Ryūken like every brother was a very competitive and yet caring brother. However, the fact that his parents praised his elder brother caused him to feel jealous very often and not too soon the bitterness of jealously turned into sheer hatred for his own brother and later his parents. After finding out the truth about the history of Senju's and Uchiha's, Ryūken blamed the clan for shedding so much blood and killing so many innocent people, he also stated that Senju's are no longer need in future and even if they are - they have no future at all. To Ryūken senju's were evil and Uchiha's were friendly and peace loving. When he learned about the 'Curse of Hatred' and the 'Will of Fire' he denied the fact that Senju's carried something like that, however he was greatly influenced by Uchiha's curse which ultimately caused a drastic change in his personality. At a very young age, Ryūken was told by his brother that his nick name, 'Kenmei' means "Wisdom," but that he was named Ryūken in hope that he would wisely protect those he loved, namely his mother and brother. He began attending a private coaching center for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ryūken to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers. Uchiha's curse caused him to become cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unreasonable and overconfident. For some-reason the Senju was eager to perfect everything and the he believed that using more powerful techniques more than once in a battle would be disgraceful. Ryūken is a complete atheist and doesn't believe in the existence of theories regarding hell and heaven. Ryūken insults his opponents with harsh and offensive words and makes them go all out on him, but when it comes to his turn to attack Ryūken believes in using a relatively weaker move which would cost him less amount of chakra but he utilized the low-taxing techniques with such proficiency that even high ranked techniques performed by elites shinobi's would fail to do any good against him. He is also a serious fellow, always having his sights on his main mission. Ryūken has an undying hatred for Kiba and this hatred is so overwhelming that he felt disgusted when a shinobi mentioned Kiba's name, which caused him to kill the shinobi immediately. Ryūken is also seen stating that the world is not a place where weaklings can survive, according to him whoever is weak doesn't deserve to live and must die. He also has a habit of smirking when things are going in his favor, further Ryūken states that who are willing to abide by the "suffocating" rules set by the Shinobi world are worse than scums. When Kurokishi questioned him about his belonging to a dark side he answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind, or perhaps, even a corrupted heart. During a fight Kiba he displays a more wicked and cruel side of himself, and shows that he has very little care for his former village, such as he tries to destroy Konohagakure itself. Though he was extremely devoted to his village in past, his former loyalty and ideologies that seems to be derived from the Will of Fire, he has succumbed to the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred with the entire world itself as the object of his loathing. Ryūken is a calculating assassin. Unusually for an assassin and a former ANBU member, Ryūken exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Ryūken prefers to hunt down, torture and then finally kill his opponents. Ryūken is totally devoted to what he sees as his life's work, the cleansing of the shinobi world. He states that the line of ninjas has grown weak since the last time he awoke, and plans to "strengthen" the world by killing all ninjas he considers "weak". He expresses joy at fighting those he considers strong, and seems to take pleasure in bringing down those who cannot fight to his standards. Ryūken is also very clever as seen during his fights, he never makes the first move, by making use of various tactics, he would wait for the correct moment to attack and made sure that his opponents would run out of chakra quickly and as they do so he would simply crush them with a single but powerful blow. A rare trait about him is his love for small animals, ranging from birds to hedgehogs. He is shown to dislike being in debt to anyone and strives to pay them back as soon as possible and can't stand being restrained and he absolutely refuses to allow himself to be controlled. Appearance Evil ryuuken.jpg|Ryūken's current appearance enraged ryuuken.jpg|A Enraged Ryūken. ryuuken sword.jpg|Ryūken's reveal's his new Sword. Ryuuken's_intense_training.png|Ryūken being trained. Ryūken Senju is a tall man with light red hair brushed back in a ponytail and light red irises. He's has very thin eyebrows. Normally wears a white long-sleeved shirt with the kanji for "Death" on the arms, hakama pants and a long white scarf. After the one year timeskip, he now wears a different attire: the shirt now is black on his shoulders and arms, wears black fingerless gloves and has a black undershirt with white edges and high collar. Ryūken is also seen carrying two swords with him, one of which is attached with his belt and the other one on his back. With age, his fragile and simple look changed and he grew up with a strong jaw line, crimson hair and his irises turned deep red for some unknown reason. He also changed his hair style; with his hair being shorter than it was before and in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. Natural Skills ''Keen intellect; Strategist And Manipulator: Ryūken is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Back in the days of acedemy, his grades were always at the top, despite his mental condition. Aside from that, Ryūken can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Ryūken is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions (when he was younger), deduction of situations, and combat tactics. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to seemingly predict anything well in advance. It has been noticed that even from his child hood, Ryūken has always been an extremely deceptive and intelligent individual. He likes deceiving his opponents and forcing them into thinking that he's dull; while waiting for the correct time to strike. With his high-level intellect, strategic and manipulative skills, he is able to quickly elaborate plans, defeat his foes and decipher almost any jutsu. With his amazing manipulation skills he can twist ideals of multiple Shinobi's, mislead them and even play with their feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. ''Natural Speed And Reflexes: His speed and reflexes out matched that of his brother. With his body now fully developed he can easily see, react and counter a tailed beast's attacks. He also greatly increased his hand speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly as possible. With his such astonishing skills and his proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique caused him to become one of the fastest Shinobi's living. Lastly, he also has a high amount of stamina and endurance. To somewhat has been observed to Ryūken Senju incorporate Wind Release to some of his techniques. Ryūken's greatest attribute is his immense speed, instantaneous reflexes and supernal agility. Unlike most traditional taijutsu specialists, Ryūken did not utilize the standard method of adding weights to increase his speed. The reason for this was that while weights apply additional strain to muscles, excess weight fools the bodies natural reactions and response times. This forces those who use this training method to learn a rigid style of taijutsu due to their lack of adaptability. His speed is said to be "God Like" and there is no human eye or brain on earth which can possibly follow it. Ryūken Senju has shown on different occasions to be incredibly fast and agile. Like, during his fight with Sageru Uzumaki in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Kiba's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Ryūken has been commented on as possessing a large and varied store of combat moves, making him one of the premier taijutsu/kenjutsu specialists of Konohagakure. ''Immense Durability: He is immensely durable as stated by himself. He is a highly resilient man, as seen when he was able to withstand multiple assaults on him. During his fight with Kiba, he withstood a direct hit from the Susanoo (once) and by it's arrows (though it just slid past through him and tore his shirt) created by his opponent, and the damage was only done to one of his arms and part of his face. Ryūken Senju withstood the impact of several jutsu fired at him, unharmed, despite the powerful explosion each one caused. It is also observed that the boy is capable of healing faster than others. After leaving Konoha, his durability has since been developed to extraordinary levels. He has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. ''Extremely Strong Life Force, Incredible Chakra Reserves And Enhanced Chakra Control: Ryūken's are described as gargantuan, mastodonic and vast. On several occasions he has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinobi's of the same rank or higher. Even at less than half strength, his chakra is comparable to a Tailed Beast. His chakra is noted to be heavy, dense and thick, which surprised most of the Sensor's on the battle field, He constantly gives off chakra at the level of a Kage or higher. It has been noted that his chakra is strong enough to shatter buildings and walls. Even when worn out, his chakra is higher than most of his opponent's allowing him to rapidly strike his opponents with a barrage of attacks. Even though he is not conscious of it but because of his extraordinary chakra levels, he is rarely observed to be exhausted. With his chakra being already unique and dense. Since, he possessed gargantuan reserves of chakra at first it was even hard for him to control his chakra properly. Soon, he was taught how to finely control his chakra by his own father. Within two weeks he managed to get absolute control over his chakra. With, his excellent chakra control he became certainly more versatile than others. He can constantly use his chakra to form shield, armors and enhance his weapons. Hence, the basis of chakra flow. Which became handy during missions. He attained the innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. It was pointed out that his ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made him superior to his opponents. He could easily dispel illusions by disrupting his own chakra. Thanks to his chakra control, it was a herculean task for his opponents to hurt him. Controlling the aptitude of one's chakra is very beneficial, his case can be taken as an example. He used traditional methods such as , Tree Climbing Practice, and exercises to improve his moulding and manipulation of chakra . Thanks to his Senju lineage, Ryūken has an incredibly strong Life force, being capable to holding off against several nin's by him-self and could continue to fight them for non-stop two days and two nights. With his life force and chakra being so strong that even strong Shinobi's would flee just by noticing it. Abilities Ryūken Senju like his name this man is proud of his Senju lineage. And, is hence trained in all possible ways of the Senju Clan. Even before attending his academy he received a rough training course. Where he learned all the fundamental was of being a Shinobi and was trained in such a manner that he could defeat an Uchiha with relative ease. His father deeply wanted him to become one of the strongest Shinobi's so he got the young senju a tutor; who trained him to become a very versatile fighter on his own. Surprisingly, he managed to reach the most advanced-class in a short span of three days and hence his teacher was left dumbstruck with that. He has always been noted for his amazing intelligence and understanding skills. No matter how hard training it was, he grasped it within few hours which left no doubt in the hearts of others that he is a Child-prodigy of his generation. After spending an year as an academy student and finally graduated as a Genin he found him self to be affectionate with Wind. He would always go out alone on windy days and stormy nights and greatly praised the power it possessed. Soon discovered his natural affinity for Wind-style chakra nature. He underwent through elemental training, where he tried to manipulate wind and became successful in his try. He was finally able to manipulate wind energy around him and channel it through his weapons but he had yet to completely master it, so he left home and went out on a path to seek true power. Where, he could find out his true abilities. ''Master of the Swordsmanship: Ryūken is basically a swordsman primarily built for speed and agility, therefore his training consisted of training to harness these innate abilities and hone them to extraordinary levels. Ryūken is an extremely versatile Shinobi when it comes down to Kenjutsu; his presence itself is enough to scare away thousands of Shinobi's at once. Ryūken has also proved himself to be a quick learner as seen he never looses twice to the same opponent and learns at once from his mistakes. With his constant flux of abilities, he has certainly become one of the strongest shinobi's in the world. With his wide arsenal of jutsu's, gargantuan reserves of chakra and intelligence he is said to be nearly invincible and was hence given the moniker '''The Red Phantom' (ザ朱幽霊, za ake yūrei). His attacks are swift and precise, and are generally used in rapid succession of the other to overwhelm a defense. In terms of fighting style, he relies mainly on swordplay better known as Kenjutsu. Aside from his initial training, he learns quickly and develops rather evolves as he fights; thus, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters. As stated he is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. Thanks to his natural skill's he remains as of the most fearful shinobi's in the world. ''Excellent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lastly, he also has a high amount of stamina and endurance. To somewhat has been observed to Ryūken Senju incorporate Wind Release to some of his techniques. Ryūken jutsu's and other skills are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. Ryūken Senju is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do back flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Ryūken's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his other skills and jutsu's, Ryūken is easily able to take on other assassin's and shinobi's. Ryūken Senju is a proficient unarmed fighter, favoring the use of hand-to-hand combat over his signature jutsu seen shortly during his fight with Kiba Uchiha shortly before the Chunin exams, in retaliation to his own attack, in such instance, he was shown tackling and holding his own against three opponents at once. He seems to be physically powerful as well. When Kiba punched him in the face, he just took the hit and somersaulted back onto his feet in midair. The punch seemed to have no effect on him, leaving no marks on his face afterwards. He has demonstrated his agile movements almost every time he fought with an opponent. Ryūken Senju has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Thanks to his overwhelming taijutsu skills which are performed in conjunction to his surprising bukijutsu skills he has surely become one of the most athletic shinobi's in the world. Ryūken Senju is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his intellect and wind manipulation abilities in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. ''Nature Transformation; The Coming-of-Age Technique: Ryūken Senju being the master of Wind Release chakra nature, capable of producing techniques of massive scale and power. He could not only manipulate Wind Release but also could control Air Pressure, and wind around him present in the environment. He could alter air pressure, or manipulate whether at the same time. Being capable of utilizing a technique which completely surpassed the skills of any Wind manipulator on earth, he could essentially shower his enemies with a barrage of air bullets, slice them with his techniques and what not. All of this was done by, enhancing and stimulating one technique known as the The Way of the Wind which has truly become The Coming-of-Age Technique. His control over it was incredible, throughout his lifetime Ryūken was greatly feared owing to his proficiency in this field. He has studied his own nature transformation to get a better understanding of chakra control and manipulation. It has been stated that he has developed something more than just Wind Release with this understanding of his. ''The Way of the Wind: With affinity for wind confirmed and continuous training, he was blessed with a gift known as the '''The Way of the Wind'. Becoming the manipulator of wind nature was a complete surprise and yet a gift to him. He took up quotes such as " Thought is the wind, knowledge the sail, and mankind the vessel" and "When men sow the wind it is rational to expect that they will reap the whirlwind" to further express his affection for the element. He stated that a life without a right wind (goal) is like a boat without sails. He practiced manipulating wind in many ways to perfect his wind manipulation. Soon, he learned to manipulate wind in such a way that it produces a massive shock wave which is capable to giving rise to multiple fissures and knock opponents off their feet with relative ease. He could also channel wind release both through his hand and weapons to increase the latter's cutting power and density. He was provided with a basic Wind element technique which helped him to become the master of any form of wind. It seemed that this technique was the one which would be described as the coming-of-age technique. With the properties of chakra flow, nature transformation, shape transformation which he learned in academy and his newly discovered prowess this technique became the basis of all his skills. After learning the ways of wind release, he began channeling it through Wire Strings and attack his enemies with an invisible wave of wind. This so called style known as the Way of the Wind was certainly one of the most unique style of ninjutsu that ever came into existence. With his unpredictable moves, he became a very versatile fighter. Soon, he had an idea to fuse his wind-natured chakra with his already incredible way of sword (Kenjutsu). This way of his sword came to be popularly known as the Invincible Blade of Wind. Some of his known moves are: * Air pressure: One of his trademark abilities Ryūken can essentially alter the pressure of the air. By doing so he can either increase the force per unit area exerted on a surface by the weight of air above that surface in the atmosphere of Earth or decrease it. It can leave his opponents vulnerable and immobile. If he increases the force they wouldn't be able to move while if he decreases it drastically he can cause his opponents to float aimlessly. He can not only control the local pressure but air pressure with a very wide range. Being able to control state-wide pressure he can also cause change in weather. **''Pressure Level One'': This is the most common and frequent form of the Air Pressure that Ryūken escalate during a practical combat. While Ryūken can utilize the pressure to not be affected by it he can accumulate the pressure of oxygen in his field, affecting his opponents need of oxygen, which is rapidly increased during combat. Without enough oxygen the brain cannot function properly and will reduce the awareness of his opponents in a certain radius. Favoring himself with this technique to illusionary redeem to be faster than his opponent at "all" time. **''Pressure Level Two'': This is the most easiest of all forms to utilize, Ryūken simply drops the air pressure and to somewhat causes change in a person's personal gravity, which causes them to levitate at first then the opponent(s) would end up floating aimlessly in the sky. Which makes them vulnerable against any form of attacks. **''Pressure Level Three'': It is the basic level air pressure controlling and yet can be proved very dangerous, it allows the Ryūken to increase the air pressure drastically, which would cause cause his opponents to become immobile, since they will be immobile they will be completely vulnerable to his attacks. Also, if he further increases the air pressure, the pressure would cause to produce an adverse on the opponents body, his opponent(s) body will start aching, their bones start crushing and their tendrils will start tearing. Which indeed is one of the most horrible ways to die. **''Pressure Level Four (Final): '''MORE TO COME'. * Wind-Style Shock Waves: Ryūken would manipulate his Wind style chakra to form transparent and yet massive shock waves which is capable to giving rise to multiple fissures and knock opponents off their feet with relative ease. He uses it on regular basis to lead a surprise attack on his enemies. He can exert these shock waves either in multiple direction or focus all of them to a single direction/ opponent to increase the intensity of the attack. * Gale-Blast: A simple technique, created by concentrating wind around him (i.e, natural wind not produced by his chakra) to rotate in a violent manner to such extent that the winds become visible and forms multiple orbs called the Gale Orbs. These orbs can be project out of his hands and through the air, unlike Chidori Sharp Spear, one instead of extending it like a blade of spear can actually launch the jutsu itself which would propel towards the enemy with incredible speed. He can throw these orbs at rapid successions, on contact these orbs will start slicing down enemy slowing and then would explode. These explosions can be fatal if not deadly. * Wind Sensing/ Air Sensing: An unique form of sensory-technique. Since, Ryūken can manipulate wind around him and control air pressure, he can disperse air around him and when bodies come in contact with air or inhale it, he is able to discern them regardless of how distant they are from Ryūken. As it is air, it is impossible for enemies to deduct that Ryūken is able to feel their presence. Any sudden change in the velocity of wind and change in air pressure would notify him, Ryūken can essentially track the whereabouts of objects that he wants to. This being a passive technique is said to be always activate and yet takes a little to no amount of chakra. If so he could setup controlled areas of air that coming into contact with would immediately alert him. But addition to simply chakra, it could pickup projectiles or other inanimate objects. As stated by himself, this technique can be used to track down anyone within his range even if his opponent is invisible. Other Skills Ryūken has vast knowledge about the history of the Turmoils of previous Shinobi War, he is also one of the very few people who knows about the truth of the Uchiha Clan. Being a tactician, it is certainly important for him to know each and every detail of every technique and every Shinobi. Ryūken is well versed in the arts of Fūinjutsu; which according to him was taught by his private tutor. With his already overwhelming chakra reserves and control and finally extraordinary life-force. Ryūken's senju lineage has acted in the similar manner to a catalyst, when it comes down to his skills as a fūinjutsu master. He is capable of utilizing Generic Sealing Technique, to call forth his tools whenever required. He was also able to learn the secret technique of Uzumaki clan, which would allow them to seal a living creature. Lately, he has also shown to have knowledge about tailed beast extraction and has claimed that he can perform the technique alone. Finally, he has some knowledge about the history of Sage of Six Paths and his legacy. Although, not his preferred form of combat Ryūken is capable of using Genjutsu's simultaneously in his battles. He can effectively cast and dispel high level Genjutsu's. During his youth, he was highly trained in the arts of disrupting one's chakra and dispelling genjutsu'' since he belonged to the clan which were the sworn rivals of the genjutsu utilizing clan. With, his incredibly advanced growth rate he quickly learned how to render a genjutsu useless. Also like Deidara he has trained his eyes to counter genjutsu, allowing him to see through and negate them. In the similar manner to Deidara, when he would use this skill of his, the pupils of his eyes would contract. Over the past few years Ryūken has become a force that everyone is scared of. Stats Relationships Kiba Uchiha Daichi Nara Kūkan Mugetsu Raido X Quotes * (to none in particular) "I'm a proud man being a member of the powerful Senju Clan. However, unlike them, I'm bathed in hatred similar to that of the Uchiha." * (to Kiba Uchiha) "I've changed drastically in the span of my life. No longer am I the pure hearted Senju that has the Will of Fire. No -- the similar curse of the Uchiha courses through my blood and nestled itself in my cursed heart. I can feel it crawling and controlling my modest thoughts. It wants your blood to be spilled." Trivia * Ryūken can literally mean "Dragon Chord" or "Dragon Fist" * '''Credits: the credits for Ryūken solely goes to Lei-Lei, for helping me develop Ryūken and providing me with her kind attention, ideas and time. Finally, she also cheered me for creating Ryūken, which I guess has really helped me creating such an unique character. So, I want to thank her from the bottom of my heart.